infinite_stratosfandomcom-20200214-history
Maya Yamada/Relationships
All the relationships of Maya Yamada. Colleagues/Friends Chifuyu Orimura Maya holds mutual respect towards Chifuyu, being a fellow IS Academy staff member. Chifuyu would even compliment the latter's skilled abilities at using the IS. She sometimes calls her Yamada-kun. However, there are times when Maya's teasing about Chifuyu's feelings of Ichika backfires when Chifuyu gives certain "suggestions" of corrective physical activity to make her apologize profusely. During times of crisis, Chifuyu and Maya can display impressive teamwork Students Maya is well-liked by her students to the point where some of them have given her casual nicknames. While Maya isn't as strict on her students as Chifuyu, it doesn't mean she isn't ready to discipline them when they get out of line, such as when she catches Ichika and Charlotte together in a swimsuit store's changing room. Even the personal IS pilots know not to mess with Maya when she gets serious. Ichika Orimura Yamada seems to be either quite fond of or cares deeply about Ichika in some way. At certain moments, she seems to be rather impressed by his increase in skills when fighting with his IS, such as when he lasts longer or seems to have control of the match. Yamada also worries for Ichika whenever IS Academy is attacked by unmanned IS, or when it comes to fighting powerful enemies who have mostly almost killed Ichika several times. She was just as distraught when he was killed by the ExcaliburLN Volume 11 Ch 3 and equally relieved when he was revivedLN Volume 11 Ch 4. Also, at times, she can be embarrassed by him in close situations, such as when he accidentally grabbed her breasts when she landed on him in her IS. This incident in turn causes Maya to become embarrassed and shy whenever Ichika stares at her (mainly due to his eyes being glued to her massive bust). However, she doesn't get angry at him because she understands he's not doing it intentionallyLN Volume 6 Ch 3. Unlike Chifuyu and the main girls, Maya tends to go easy on Ichika and would take his side in matterLN Volume 10 Ch 3. There are times where Maya would even spoil Ichika. This includes hosting a contest for his birthday where the main girls and even Chifuyu wore revealing outfits for him (with Maya wearing an erotic cow costume) Anime Season 2 Episode 5 and getting the 1st year personal pilots to serve him as geisha for dinner during the 1st year trip to KyotoLN Novel 10 Ch 5. Others Clarissa Harfouch The lieutenant of the German special force unit, Schwarzer Hase. The two women first meet each other while all the 1st year personal IS pilots, Chifuyu, and Maya stop in Germany after Cecilia's private jet is shot down by Rogna Kalinych over Russia. Maya and Clarissa get into a match after the latter questioned whether Maya was qualified to lead the German front. After a heated battle, Maya and Clarissa end up reaching a double knock out, thus they gained a newfound respect for one another, with Clarissa apologizing for her previous remarkLN Volume 11 Ch 2. Djbril Emulail Maya old rival and the Imperial knight from Luxembourg. Maya has know Djbril since they were students at IS Academy themselves and are on close enough terms to call each other by their first names. Although, the two women have very different personality which tends to divide their opinions on matters. However, Djbril does respect Maya's abilities and wanted her to come work in Luxembourg as a knight, which she refused because she wanted to remain at the IS Academy and in Japan, something Djbril still refuses to accept as a reason. Maya also enjoys putting Djbril in embarrassing situations by taking advantage of the latter's prideful and rash nature. After she and Airis lost their match against Lingyin and Houki over Ichika, Maya took the opportunity to tease her old rival by making her wear her old IS Academy uniform (which Djbril left to Maya years ago) in front of the students, embarrassing Djbril. References Category:Relationships